Large data monitoring systems (for example, in the oil and gas, manufacturing and/or air travel industries) generate a large number of metric and log data entries per second. It is challenging to perform time-series analysis of such data in real-time from a single site, and even more complex when the data sources are located in different geographic locations. Additional challenges are present when massive combinatorial time-series analytics are performed over telemetry and/or log data sources that are located in different geographic locations.